Rakion
"Get Ready to Be Reversed!" -RakionЯeversed EsreveЯRakion(Or Яakion for short)is the leader of the Яeversed Fighters and the Rakion Raiders , is also the avatar of an unknown Force, is the boss of Enter the Яeversed, and is unlocked after beating Final Яeverse . He is Rakion Raider #001 Story Early life Rakion used to be a leader of a subgroup of the slush invaders, the Rakion Raiders , who defends the Slusher wing and defend against any bad guys, Rakion had the power to summon Slicing discs, he battled blues,greens,and even Dimensional Reds on occasion. Raiders Saga Founding the Raiders As soon as Rakion was accepted into slusher, he decided to create a group called the "Rakion Raiders".Using his cunning skills, he created fake club posters to convince people to join the raiders.The poster trick did not work for the first days.But slowly and surely, He got people to join the raiders. Яeverse Saga Headed into the Яeversed One day, while battling reds, he noticed one that looked a little different, he decided to attack it and noticed it had the same powers he had, he said his name is simply "Я", then proceeded to attack him, he surrounded Rakion in a Black ring, then tells him he has been Яed (Reversed), and proceeds to reverse him The Rakion Raiders "Reversed" After being reversed a few days ago, he announced that the RR is now reversed and will dominate the world, once the rakion Raiders realize he has been reversed, they set off to find the reverser. The First Яeverse A day after the Яeverse was announced, he set off to find more challenges, one day he ran into stno, he asked stno if he can "Яeverse" him, obviously he rejected, so Rakion began to fight him, just when Stno is about to win, he fights back with his Lock Rings and Locks him into place, defeating him and Successfully Яeversed Stno (Or now known as The Dark Flame Master) Post-Reverse Rakion and the Raider's lives after the Reverse saga have been pretty normal, until Tekno decided to build a Portal... XTRA DIMENSION Rakion Has met with many and unknown faces in the Xtra Arc, He has met Great Icons to foreign Stars, he has first met up with Nolik, a Fixie and, off fanfic, uses him and his sister Simka (Met her during Episode 10) as technicians around Slusher, Effectively Replacing Tekno and Garyn +TBA+ Battle Rakion has 2 Phases 1st Phase Rakion will launch 5 Rings at the fighter, then will use the Я Ring, both can be dodged by jumping then spamming attacks, then will Go down and slash you, send a fighter before he comes down, he'll repeat this pattern for 3 times, then will Summon Black flames and his trusty Sidekick (Well Я anyway) Яeversed Stnoriel to come attack you with his black and red flames and blades ( He can't be directly Damaged, so the only way to damage Яeversed Stno is to damage Rakion Directly, then will repeat the pattern until you get him to 1/2 his health 2nd Phase Once he is angered, he will get angry and ditch Stno, then he will randomly Яeverse any of your fighters then will attack, a reversed fighter will automatically attack Standrew if he is recharged, to deЯeverse a fighter, you have to deal enough damage to the fighter, he will also have a fighter aiding him, An auto Яeversed fighter, he will also have an ultra called ЯEVERSE ALERT! (Which is a devestating attack which will temporarily Яeverse all your fighters and attack you (Except the fighters that are already in the field) Trivia Category:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki